


Eager

by Hinotori



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: (kind of), Biting, Blow Jobs, Love Bites, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinotori/pseuds/Hinotori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki's having some issues sleeping, Shuu's his usual creepy self and it naturally ends with porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eager

**Author's Note:**

> I ship ShuuNeki passionately and, because I haven't seen enough fanfics for this pairing, I decided to write one~ Enjoy <3

Ever since the ‘accident’ with Jason, Kaneki is obviously not fond of being touched, especially without being warned. So, the first time Tsukiyama’s pushes him against the wall while saying some corny line, it’s just instinct to stab him straight through the gut.

The next few times are no different, despite Shuu’s occasional flattering and gentle ‘unintentional’ strokes down his spine – those receive only a warning glare or a slight flinch. Whenever things get a bit more physical, though, the taller of the two always ends up with a wound that takes roughly three days to heal.

Yet, he keeps getting himself into those situations.

At first, Kaneki thinks that the other just enjoys the face he pulls when he feels cornered, or maybe that he’s masochistic enough to want to get hurt. And it’s not like it’s _on purpose,_ he doesn’t intend to _kill_ Tsukiyama or anything, it’s just reflex.

But, that one night when he wakes up from yet another nightmare and Shuu’s towering over him, a slender index finger gently placed on his lips to silence any (further) screaming, Kaneki feels so shaken that he grabs on to the other. _It’s a familiar face_ , _even if it’s this guy, at least it’s not **him**_ **.**

They sleep in the same bed that night, with the younger occasionally twitching and shivering and pressing his back against the other’s body. But, for the first time, Tsukiyama doesn’t end up having any injuries to heal.

On the following night, a similar situation occurs, but, when Kaneki wakes up, Shuu is already holding him from behind. He strokes down his spine soothingly, rubbing gently at his lower back where the kagune are threateningly budging, almost ripping through the skin. Unexpectedly (or at least for Kaneki), the sensation is pleasant in more than one way and before he’s realized it he’s panting and biting at the pillow and clawing at the sheets. Of course, Tsukiyama is humming happily behind him, cooing him, releasing the tension that’s been building up there and at the same time making it worse.

In a heartbeat, Kaneki flips them over, kagune out in their full length, piercing the bed dangerously close to Shuu’s head. The taller of the two seems startled, almost scared even for a few moments, but the haze in the younger’s eyes makes the smirk return to his lips. What comes next, though, he definitely did not expect.

“If you’re so eager, then suck me off.” Ken almost growls the words out, yet his stare isn’t as cold as usual – or maybe it is and he just doesn’t look as threatening  Tsukiyama knows better than to assume it’s a request. So he runs his hands over Kaneki’s thighs, silently enjoying the way they’re slightly shaking, then presses gently on his hipbones and makes him roll over on the bed. The kagune get in their way, but it’s for just a bit before Shuu manages to make the teen relax enough to make them recede.

Kaneki’s breathing eases after a few minutes of Tsukiyama nibbling on his ears and stroking his hair and his lower abdomen and planting disgustingly soft, sweet kisses all over his chest and arms and legs. And he feels so small when he’s being handled, and it’s bringing back memories that make him flinch and twist and turn and squeeze his eyes shut tight, but Shuu’s shushing him and keeping him as still as possible and whispering things in French in his ear and Kaneki can swear he’s never been this aroused in his life.

But he doesn’t know _why_.

So when the man finally wraps his mouth around Ken’s dick, his mouth is already incapable of closing, choking on moans and pants, and he’s almost ready to cum. But somehow the sensation isn’t _enough_ no matter how hard the other’s sucking or what kind of ways he’s using his tongue, and he instinctively grabs at Shuu’s hair and pulls his head away sharply, then forces it down on his thigh. They stay like that for a few seconds in complete silence and at first Tsukiyama is surprised, but he refuses to miss the opportunity presented to him, so he _bites down_ and makes some terrifying animalistic sound, but the pain and the odd pleasure that comes with it is enough to make Kaneki cum all over the other’s hair and shoulder.

Shuu is almost tempted to _keep biting_ , keep chewing on the wound, but his self-preservation instinct is stronger than his desire to keep gnawing. He takes a moment to praise himself about his self-control before crawling up next to the boy and hesitantly petting his hair. It’s soft and kind of damp from the sweat and Kaneki looks so helpless when he’s just lying there with his eyes closed and trying to calm down his breathing (he almost looks like he used to when they’d first met). Despite the apparent innocence, though, Tsukiyama can’t help but smirk happily.

_Cute little Kaneki was now **his** Kaneki._


End file.
